Guns And Love
by MeeMee 0.0
Summary: so kagome is a killer and inuyasha, her boyfriend, discovers her choice of career. omg so much dramma. see what happens, great story read..
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps. This is my second InuYasha fanfiction. Yay me… ok so anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I have absolutely no idea how the educational system works over in the states, but in Quebec, compared to all the other provinces don't have a grade 12. we have cegep (college)… so I know that in the states you have junior high then high school. In Quebec almost all the schools have secondary 1 to sec 5 all in the same school. And that in general, here, teens are usually 16-17 when we finish school, so bare with me. 

I **DO NOT** own InuYasha.

Chapter 1

Someone shoot me. Please.

Someone?

Hello?

Gods, I'll have to do it myself. I was sitting in science class and I can't stand my teacher. I mean honestly, I don't care what happens to the food in my body. At least I have Sango with me.

"How 'bout we do a suicide pack. We both shoot each other at the same time."

"Naw, than wont work." I told her "What if one of us chickens out? Then we're stuck with one dead girl and another who pissed her self. And, if we are to shoot each other, might as well shoot ourselves. Huh, what do you think? And how do you wanna shoot me if we don't got any guns?"

"I think you're right. Maybe we can drink poison at the same time. We're in a science class, for fuck's sake. There's gotta have some dangerous stuff here." Sango told me with hope in her eyes. I chuckled.

Minutes later, the bell finally rang, announcing the end of class. Lunchtime!

"Hello stranger," Sango turned around to face Miroku, "nice ass."

"Go fuck a donkey in a corner 'Roku!" she screamed at the lecherous kid.

"So harsh." He made a pouty face.

"Yo Kags, how bout we leave Lech' and Vicious alone, and go have a little fun? Hunh?" I turned around to find myself face to face with my boyfriend, InuYasha. I got up to my tippy-toes and kissed the boy. He has been my boyfriend for the past week and a half. We've met in the beginning of the year.

"How bout no Yashie-Poo."

"Don't call me that."

"Party Pooper." I let go of him and walked up to my locker that was only a few feet away. Did the combo on my Dudley lock and popped it open. Placed my book in my messy locker and pulled out my mp3. I hate IPods. I plugged the earphone in my ears and put on Hollywood Undead. Best band ever. Me and InuYasha have been going out for a week or so. (A/N Honestly, stop what your doing, and check out Hollywood Undead on you tube and listen to them.) Finally, lunchtime arrived. As a group, Sango, Miroku, Yash and me headed for the cafeteria. We tookour usual spot in the cafeteria. InuYasha draped an arm over my shoulders, pulled me closer and kissed my temple.

He whispered "I love you," in my ear "how 'bout I mark you tonight?" I gasped at his question and looked at him. I gave him a look that said 'what in fucks name are you talking about?'

"Like, a court mark, I mean." He whispered again. I tilted my head on his shoulder. Told him I loved him too. He quickly grabbed my chin for me to look at him. His lips crushed on my own. Let me tell you, the kiss wasn't just a little. Full blown tongue action was involved in that kiss. When I pulled back from our lip lock, I nodded.

"Yes, mark me." he smiled at me. The smile was contagious, I had to smile back.

"Okay love birds, break it up." Miroku said with a groan.

"Your Just jealous you don't have a sexy lady like _my _ Kagome." InuYasha stated.

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"SHUT UP!" shrieked Sango. Yash and Roku gave her a puppy dog look. Obviously, InuYasha mastered the look.

"That don't work with me."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Roku and Sango headed their own way at the end of school, and I followed Yash to his car. Just as I slid into the passenger's side car seat, my cell rang.

"Yellow." I answered the electronic device,

"Higurashi, your newest targets are the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. The mole said they work for the enemy; they are on a mission of their own. The enemy has asked them to start a shoot out in at the mall. Your mission, eliminate the brothers before the shooting, which is tonight at rush hour, 5:30 pm." The boss stopped to breath. "They are dressed as security officers, they drive a Honda civic '99 the license plate number is-" I stopped him short.

"Wait a minute." I turned to InuYasha, "Pass me a pen." He looked around and gave one to me.

"Please go on." I told the boss with my sweetest voice. He gave me the series of numbers and letters, and I jotted them down on my hand.

"The manila folder was sent to your house, if you have questions call. And Kagome, try not to kill yourself like last time."

"'kay 'kay boss." I said with a chuckle. I put my phone away in my shoulder bag. I was originally supposed to go to Yash's house this afternoon, and maybe through the night. But, I needed those papers.

Make up a lie quick.

"Uhh, I forgot to...umm... I have to go to my grandma's house tonight, I completely forgot. Heehee." InuYasha looked at me.

"But what about our plans? The mark?" sadness was heard in his voice.

"Maybe tomorrow. Okay." He nodded, not so happy. "Drive me home please." Again, I got just a nod.

We drove in silence.

I hate silence, it drives me nuts.

I looked up and what I saw almost made me shit a brick. I saw two men in a car, in front of us, whose license plate matches the numbers on my hand. I tried to see their faces.

Holy mother of god.

They were freaking identical.i looked on the dashboard, it was only 4:36. I dialled the boss.

"Hey its me." I said in the phone.

"Me?" the boss said with an innocent voice.

"Don't mess with me, I got a couple questions, like where they twins?"

"Yup." That was enough proof for me. I disconnected.

"InuYasha follow that car." Okay, so that sounded cheesy.

"Why?"

"Just do it, fuck! I'll explain later." We followed the car. The brothers entered and underground parking lot. I guess they noticed they were being followed. I reached into my shoulder bag and took out my glock 19.

Boo Yah babe.

"Kagome, what the fuck is that." InuYasha looked at me. I gave him a 'duh' look.

"A gun," I replied. The hanyou looked at me with a frustrated look.

"No, that's not what I mean. Let me rephrase. What the fuck are you doing with a god damn gun for fucks sake!?"

"Ooh InuYasha said some bad words." He stopped driving. And I thought he was going to yell. I recharged my gun and pointed the gun to him.

"Look," I said with a scary voice and meanie eyes. "You blow my cover, and I blow your brains. Got it? Get it? Good. Now slowly get closer to them." I think that my look scared him.

The car finally parked and went to the back seat. I laid on my back so the brothers wouldn't see me. And I mean come on. What do you think two teens do in backseats?

"You coming?" I asked InuYasha. He looked at me unsure. Lust filled his eyes. I started taking my shirt off. I decided that me and Yash could do the all innocent 'we're two teens in a car and we're horny as hell' act. Hopefully, the 'security guards' who are being filmed by the cameras would play the role. They'd come up to us and try to stop us. I, would hide my gun and the instant they turn around I shoot 'em.

BANG. BANG.

Am I smart or what?

InuYasha crawled over me. I told him to take his pants off with my sexiest voice. Might as well tease him.. I don't know why but this time he didn't hesitate.

"Kiss me." I asked him. No, Demanded.

He gently bent down, his lips covering mine, melting into mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for an invitation in. I gladly accepted. The kiss continued for a while but I gotta breath. I let go of him and looked up to see where the brothers were. Still far away.

Shit, I forgot about my gun.

"InuYasha, put the gun in your boxers."

"My balls wont blow off right?"

"safety is still on."

"Ohh." He took yoo long so I placed it in his pants, making him grow harder. Or maybe it was just the gun. I pulled him close to me. His breath was in my neck. I couldn't help my self.

"I know this isn't the time, but gods you're hot. Mind if I mark you now?"

"How long is it gonna take?" I asked him.

"Two minutes." Good enough for me.

"Go ahead. Mark me." my sexy voice was back in place.

(O.O)

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. Her smell, her moans. If he didn't fuck her right then and there she was god damned lucky. He bent down, nuzzling her neck. Holding his whole body over her with his arms. He licked her nape area. Tasting her. Slowly he bit down causing her to make noises. It was like ecstasy. Her moans and groans made him want her whether she was ready or not. His demon would soon take over. He had to calm down. With his teeth out of her skin he licked her again cleaning the wounds, giving pleasure. Again more moans escaped her mouth, not giving effort to keep them in.

(O.O)

That felt great. God-fucking-damn. So good. I moaned again to his licks, my heart was going nutty. And my vagina, well...lets just say she was happy. The feeling was soon interrupted by two asshole. I mean security guards. InuYasha, as surprised as I was jumped off me. I opened the right side back door. (If that made sense) and looked at the officers.

"Uhh...hey." I said to them "We were just about to leave." They both nodded until the short, bald one looked like a light bulb just flicked on.

"Hey, I know you." He said with disgust. "You're the little bitch who killed my other partner." InuYasha growled at his comment. He took the gun out of his boxers and handed it to me. The tall brother, with a braid, and quite sexy may I add, pointed his gun at me, not taking notice of my own gun. Quickly I shot him in the foot. Hurts like a bitch. He rolled on the floor gripping his foot. The short one went for his gun but he was to late. One swift movement, and two gunshots later both men were on the floor. I closed the door and sat in the drivers seat. InuYasha, obviously still under shock, didn't move. He'd seen, for the first time, two men die in front of him, killed by his girlfriend.

Holy shit.

I didn't think much, I just drove.

Rule on in killing, leave as less evidence as you can.

Rule two, get the hell out as fast as you can.

I left without leaving any tire marks. At a red light once out of the parking lot, I put my shirt back on. InuYasha crawled between the benches and joined me up front, with his pants on. Bummer.

The drive was silent until we reached my house.

"I don't rea;;y have to go to my Grandma's house tonight. I told you that so I could kill the brothers." I felt guilty lying to him. I didn't dare look at him. He took my chin between his index and thumb, he lifted it up so I could look at him. He bent down, his lips skimming mine. He moved his head to side, to find the right, comfortable angle to kiss me. he moved closer, I could feel our lips touching. I wasn't sure what to do.

"I understand." He told me. his breath was sweet against my skin. "I'm not saying that it bothers me that you lied, but I can kinda understand. But why killer, or hitman, whatever you are." I was still silent. Tears rolled down my cheeks, I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.

"I-I..." I was going to tell him I loved him, I was going to tell him why I do this. But an angry voice stopped me.

"You little whore! Get you sluyty ass in here." More tears came.

"I'll be back soon." I told InuYasha. I opened the door, and faced my worst nightmare. My mother. I shouldn't even call her my mother. She doesn't deserve the title. I walked up the stairs to the front porch. She was dressed in a night robe, with a cigarette in her mouth. Her bleach blond hair tied in a tuck with a pink scrunchie. I looked past her a found a little Souta, rolle into a ball crying. Why was he crying?

"What the hell did you do to him? Why the fuck is he crying?" I screamed at her. She wasn't answering. Sometimes I wish I could kill her. Right then and there. But the boss would be mad. He says she's still my mother. And she doesn't know about my special job.

I pushed past her to get to the six year old. I picked him up in my arms and went to his room. I plopped him on the bed and told him to be nice and listen to me. I took a pillow case and filled it up with clothes. Souta and me shared a room, so it was in and out. As soon as I was done, again, I picked up Souta and walked past the old hag and to the car.

"Where the hell are you bringing my bay? Kagome you come right here this instance." I heard her scream. I opened the back door and tied Souta up. Both of us were crying. I hated crying in front of my baby brother, he was supposed to have a strong rolemodel. Once he was tied I got out of the car again and into the drivers seat.

My hand were on the wheel, and my knuckles were turning because I squeezed too hard.

"Want me to drive?" I heard InuYasha say. I simply nodded. We exchanged seat and drove off.

For a while no one said anything, Souta had calmed down and me too.

"That was why I do what I do. I needed to make money for Souta and I was too young to find a real job. Souta knows what I do. Im not so proud of it though." I looked at my two favourite boys. And cried some more. "I had career paths I could take, that or prostitution. I thought the choice was obvious." InuYasha looked uncomfortable.

"You took a bag with you, where you planning to go?" m grandma's or Sango's house. This isn't the first time I leave. But it is the first time I leave with Souta. He usually stays there because she takes somewhat care of him. I usually leave for a night, come back the next morning, you know." He nodded.

"How 'bout you come to my place." He looked hopeful. Wewere at a red light, I took the opportunity to give him a quick kiss.

"Ewww." I heard in the back. We all laughed.

"Hey kid," InuYasha said looking at Souta from the rearview mirror. "I'm InuYasha Takahashi, what's your name?"

"Souta Higurashi. Nice to meet you sir." He had a squeaky voice.

"No need to be so formal. We're friends now." Souta's face light, so did mine.

"Maybe I can come to your house, not for too long though, I don't want to be a burden. And I can do chores." With that said all three of us tried to laugh the whole way to InuYasha's house. Once there we all there, I unpacked my little brother and our bag and walked hand in hand to the house.

His house was huge. Absolutely huge. It was big and white, surely more than two storeys tall. InuYasha opened the door and yeled.

"Mom, Dad Fluffy, we're home!"

"We're? You're not alone?" A beautiful young woman appeared. I didn't see her face I had Souta in one hand I bowed.

"Kagome? Is that you honey?" The lady looked at me. I knew her, but from where?

"Izayoi! Oh my God, I missed you!" I put Souta on the floor and hug the poor woman to death.

"Ahh, honey I missed you too, what are you doing here? Mommy problems?" I let her go and she greeted Souta. He seemed to recognize her. I looked at InuYasha who seemed lost.

"Well, InuYasha invited me here, cause the old hag and me fought, and Souta was crying and..." the tears came back. Strong arms wrapped me. InuYasha's chin was over my head, and he was making soothing sounds. A tall man quickly came down the stairs.

"What is the...Kagome?"

"Oh...hi boss." I wasn't surprised that he wouldn't be in the office.

"Okay, can someone help me out here?" InuYasha was lost more than ever. "So, Kagome knows my mom, and dad and they know her and she's calling him boss..." he was muttering to himself.

"Of course I know my little Kaggie. She is my best employee. Come here dear, I see Souta is here too." I hugged the tall man. He tensed up when I hugged him. "What is that?"

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant, the mark.

"Kagome Higurashi do not play innocent with me."

"Uhh, I, we umm...." I mumbled in his chest.

"Can you repeat that please." Boss's voice was stern, but still kind and loving.

"Me and InuYasha we courted in the car when I found my targets. Talking about targets, they're eliminated. However, they recognized me." I said to him. I backed up to see his face. He looked surprised, and then his faced change to an unreadable expression. I have to admit it. I was scared.

"You we're both completely dressed I presume." His face slightly madder. I felt a blush.

"No, but we-"

"No buts, Kagome," he whispered the rest in my ear. "You used protection right?"

"Inutaisho, we did not do _that_!" My blush was now deeper.

"Okay! Time out. I want explanations."

I took long enough to explain to InuYasha that his dad, Inutaisho, was my boss. I worked as hitman type thingy. I saved the population from bad, scary people by killing them. InuYasha's mom, Izayoi, comes to visit th e office quite often, so that's how I knew her. And she knew Souta because I would leave Souta at the office sometimes. And the reason I never encountered InuYasha at the office, was because he was never there. InuYasha knew that his dad did do some crazy shit, but he didn't think it was this crazy. I think he took it well enough.

I stayed for supper, and was about ready to leave whn someone interrupted me.

"Where you going, wench?"

"InuYasha you're nice and all, inviting me but I can't stay here for the night. Its already 8:30 and I," I was cut short by a pair of lips. His lips, duh. InuYasha was a good kisser. He made me forget all my worries when he kissed me.

"You, are staying here." He said when he let go of my lips. "Okay?"

"Okay."

I picked my bags back up and called Souta from the lobby. I walked up the gigantic staircase and finally arrived at InuYasha's room. Souta following sighed.

"What's wrong little man?" I asked him.

"Tired." he was famous for one-word answers. I nodded at him. Ten minutes later, we were both in PJ's. We skipped the shower tonight.

"InuYasha, where will we sleep?"

"My room, I'll go in the guest room." I kissed him goodnight and climbed into bed with little Souta. Sleep took over quickly, and so, our first day at the Takahashi's was over.

________

OMGG it took me 4 hours to finish this..... its 8 pages long, btw. So yeah, read and review....

I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya. Thanks for all the lovely comments…. I really appreciate. Please, review.

I DO NOT OWN InuYasha....all right go to Rumiko Takahashi. Okay so I didn't bother naming my chapters. And I want to apologize for not updating my other story. Sorry.

Chapter 2.

Groan, groan.

"Pokes, Pokes." I felt a tiny finger poke me in the cheeks. "InuYasha told me to tell you that breakfast was ready. He said that you had to come down or else...Grrr." I opened one eye. My baby brother, Souta, was not one inch from my face. His eyes filled with curiosity.

He blink once.

Then blinked again.

He smiled. Got off the bed and ran downstairs. I could hear him talk to someone. "She's awake now. I told her you told me to tell her that breakfast was ready or else you would Grrr at her." I assumed he was talking to InuYasha. If InuYasha wanted me to go down stairs at...*looks at clock, face goes o.O* ...7:30! I let my face fall back down in the pillow. Mmm fluffy pillow. And it smelled like InuYasha too. Quick, light steps came back to the room.

"Your breakfast is gonna become cold if you don't come sis."

"Don't care." I replied.

"You don't care that I make breakfast for you." Either Souta aged from ten years and his voice deepened or InuYasha was speaking. I was considering the second option.

I giggled. The cute girly giggles.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man...girl!" I chanted in the fluffy pillow.

"Okay that's it!"

Uh oh.

Strong arm picked me up and started carrying me out the door. Ignoring my protests and kicks, InuYasha laughed the whole way down to the kitchen. He set me on the chair at the end of the kitchen table. The whole dinning room was very chic. Brown wood table. Real wood! Pretty dark red walls and white marble tiles.

InuYasha sat me correctly on the head chair and kissed my forehead. Then my cheeks, my chin, my mouth...

"Ewwies!" Souta had a crunched, disgusted look plastered on his little face. He was too young to know just how good it felt. Me and Yash laughed until little tears came out of my eyes. My tummy hurt and my cheeks were having cramps because I laughed so much.

"What's with all the noise?" Fluffy came in the room and sat across me. Then he looked at me and his face went to (-.-) from (O.O). "Kagome?" he asked.

Ahh yeah I knew Fluffy too. He comes to the office on daily basis.  
"Hangover or just not a morning person?"

"Option two. And, what are you doing here?"

"Thanks, I feel real welcomed now." I said sarcastically. Fluffy was my friend. Well, his name isn't really fluffy, I just call him that. His name is Sesshomaru. He's a beautiful man. He's tall, muscular but still thin. Drop dead gorgeous.

"So what? You're gonna tell me you know my brother too?" I nodded to InuYasha. "How come I didn't meet you before, but you met my whole family?" I did the international 'I don't know' sign with my shoulders. I smiled at them.

"So who wants breakfast?" I asked the boys. Souta raised his hand, InuYasha too raised his hand. And Sesshomaru nodded. "What do you guys want?"

"Waffles!" yup, that was Souta alright. I nodded. Went to the freezer and took out some Eggos and put them in the toaster. Served them to the boys, I ate myself, and went upstairs to change.

My shirt was over my head, in my underwear I was dancing to the music in my mp3. Hollywood Undead again. The door opened and I screamed. InuYasha tackled me to the floor, wrapping himself around me so I wouldn't get hurt and he put one hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. He kissed my lips (tongue involved people) his hands wandering.

"Wait a minute, let me get dressed." He shook his head no. I threw my shirt on the floor. 'ohh you're gonna get it!' is what I thought. I planned my sweet attack. I made sure the door was closed. I don't wanna corrupt my little brother's innocence at such a young age.

We were getting hot. Only in my lingerie and InuYasha in boxers, we wrestled erotically. (Does it make sense to you??) he was lying on the floor, his shaft growing, obviously. I left kiss trails from his lips to hi neck, collarbone, chest, stomach...and oh so close to the erected member. I licked my lips, looked into his eyes, my hands on his boxers ready to pull them down any second. I opened my mouth a little. Bent my head so close to _it_.

"Well I'm gonna go now." I said as I got up, put my shirt on and headed to the bathroom connected to InuYasha's room. He stayed there, lying on the floor, completely confused. Brought his eyebrows together and swore.

"You fucking tease." He said. "That wasn't nice." Still pouting, he got up and walked to the bathroom door. It was still open.

Shit.

As fast as he is, it took 2 seconds to grab me from behind, his arms like snakes around my waist. He whispered in my ear sweet, sexy, make-me-horny things.

"You didn't really you could escape me after _that_?" I giggled.

Finally, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and all.

I didn't do much with my day except hang around, finish extra homework and play with Souta.

Sunday was the same, nothing happened.

Many times I tried convincing InuYasha to let me go to my grandma's house, but he'd always say no. He wanted me here. Stupid, stubborn, over-protective boyfriend of mine.

And before I knew it, it was Monday. InuYasha, me and Souta were all in InuYasha's dad's car. It was a sexy car. A Porsche 911. First stop was Souta's school, then our school. We finally arrived to our first destination. I dropped the kid off, and got back in the car. I told the lady upfront that if our mom came by to make her leave. I told the lady I didn't want Souta near her.

InuYasha and I were almost at school, only 15 more minutes. We were talking about plenty of things. Like, cars we liked, movies we adored, talking about memories. And then we hit the careers subject. I didn't want to talk about it. InuYasha took it well that I shot twp people right in front of him.

"Do you still love me even if I'm a murderer?" I asked him. He tightened his grip on the wheel and pulled over. His face looked hurt when he faced me.

"Don't ever doubt it. God damn it Kags I love you more than I life, I love you more than I love me." He stopped for a while. Thinking about what he would say next. "I-I... I don't think of you differently. You're still my Kagome. Nothing changed." He was so nice. I don't know what I did to deserve some one like him. I was crying by now (naturally).

"Thanks, a lot. It means so much. Coming from you especially." I thanked him a few more time, he kissed me, took my hand and we were back on the road. Then my cell phone rang. The dreadful cell phone.

"Hello Kagome," a deep voice told me. "How 'bout we play a little game?" it said again. I started laughing like a maniac. Just like in that movie with people dying. Thats what the bad murderer dude would say.

"You gotta be shitting me?" I said into the phone.

"You have seven days." It said in a different voice. Someone was playing with me. It was still funny. Then what the voice said next made the joke stop. It made me panick, how did the voice know _that_. I had to breath.

It said "I know what you are, what you did. Continue and you'll end up like your dad."


End file.
